


Barry Hates Highschool

by midknight4ever



Series: Thallenfallweek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry hates highschool, But dont worry barry got his back, But they both do love each other, Currently one-sided attraction, Its just highschool, M/M, Nerds join forces to protect each other, People do make fun of eddie's chubbiness, Thallen Week, thallen, thallenfallweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool is vicious I mean why wouldn't it be it's full of teenagers but thank goodness barry has Eddie to go through this type of hell. To bad he has a jumbo crush on him...way to go barry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Hates Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first Thallen story so be gentle. There might be a few mistakes left after my friend and I edited this mess. She is the one of the reason I did this.I'm trying to convert her lol. Anyway in the story it does mention people makin fun of eddie's chubbiness but it happens off scene but don't worry barry got eddie's back.  
> I'm also a day late to submit this my bad editing took long.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Highschool is hell. Instead of sending people to prison they should just send them to high school. Just feed those poor prisoners to the wolves. Highschool students are vicious. You can't show any weakness because, dear god, the students can sniff you out and will tear you apart. In order to survive, when you are not one of the socially accepted type of people, you just have to keep your head down and try to blend in with the background. If you are lucky enough the jerks will leave you alone but sometimes it doesn't work out specifically when you are the bully's favorite target. This is why it’s handy for the rejects to pair up.

Barry had Iris for a while but he knows that she actually fits in this twisted hierarchy. It also felt that she was constantly protecting him and fighting his fights which he didn't mind but it didn't help his situation. That’s why when the new student, Eddie Thawne, got bullied for being chunky as well as a senator’s son, Barry took him under his wing. Ever since then no one could find Barry without Eddie and vice versa. They became well known around the school as the terrible two because if you mess with one you can bet your sweet ass the other will come with a plot to get revenge on you. That’s why people usually avoid doing anything to them and yet there were still people who hadn’t gotten the memo. So it’s up to Barry to solve the problem.

"Barry we can't be here! We are going to get in trouble!" Eddie whispered harshly by the door as he watched Barry mess around with chemicals in the lab.

"Eddie don't worry, this will be done in a flash. Besides they deserve this for taking credit for all your hard work. You were nice to them and everything." Barry argued back as he took out a tube from his pocket of a substance that he and Felicity had made. Eddie and Barry were assigned in different groups in chemistry which was the first in a very long time. Barry thankfully had his friend felicity in his group so he didn't get stuck with all the work but Eddie was not so lucky. Eddie's group decided to put all the work on the poor blonde since he was getting good grades. Which was due to all the work of Barry's tutoring in exchange for getting bribed into training alongside with Eddie and the gym coach. Anyway, Eddie of course didn't complain of the injustice of the situation. He just smiled that adorable stupid blinding smile. They then decided to give the lazy group members all the credit by submitting it without Eddie’s name on it. He grabbed the breaker of his target's project and poured the substance in. 

"Oh come on Bar, you know this was going to happen. It's not necessary to screw up the project. Besides Wells knows I did all the work and he gave me full credit." Eddie said, trying to plea his evil group’s case. Eddie eyed the liquid in the container. “That isn't going to hurt them, right?" he worriedly asked.

Barry snorted and rolled his eyes as he put a lid on the beaker and gave it a good shake. "No it’s not going to hurt them. Felicity helped me make this and made sure there are no harming chemicals in here and I also made sure as well. It’s just going to splash them as soon as they put the reacting chemical in and they are going to be smelling so bad that a skunk will wish he was able to spray this putrid odor." Barry flashed Eddie a smug grin as he placed everything back were they originally were. Eddie shook his head and stepped out the chemical lab.

"I’m not sure if I should be glad that I’m friends with two evil geniuses." Eddie wondered out loud as he glanced back at Barry. Barry scurried after Eddie when he finished locking up. He playfully nudged Eddie's shoulders with his.

"Hey don't complain! You love us, well mostly me, and we make your life excitable." Barry stated happily as he grinned at Eddie whom smiled back.

"Well that’s debatable." Eddie said and tried to stifle his giggles as Barry let out a dramatic gasp. 

"Eddie! That hurts me. I’m telling Felicity and every electronic device you own will somehow get a virus." Both Barry and Eddie giggled quietly as they sneakily left the building. They carefully avoided being spotted by any lingering students roaming the halls. 

Once the two gathered their wits, Eddie turned to face Barry with a gentle expression. "You're sure there wasn't any reason why you decided to play a prank on them? Usually you let these kind of things slide." Eddie asked the silent Barry who chose to look away from Eddie’s intense stare.

"I just don't like you being taken advantage and how they tried to take credit for your work was a big no for me. Especially since I know how hard you worked for it." Barry explained to the smiling blonde. 

"Thanks Barry for having my back. I’ve got my own personal hero." He winked at Barry who flushed bright red. They headed towards the waiting school bus that was still boarding students.

"Uh no problem, anything for you and I know you would have done the same thing for me...Anyways do you want to hang out at my place for a while? Iris is doing some after school programs so it would just be me, you, and Joe." Barry asked quickly so he can change the subject. Eddie instantly lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded.

"Yes! You know I love going over than going home." Eddie exclaimed. Barry smiled at the excited blonde but then gave him a chastise look. 

"Okay but promise me you won't go gaga over Joe again. It was embarrassing for all of us and Iris still has pictures of you making heart eyes at him." Barry said as he got on the bus and avoided looking at the pout on Eddie's face.

"Aw but Barry he is a police officer .You know that’s what I want to do when I get out of school." Eddie whined at the brunet who rolled his eyes. Barry found an empty seat and sat down next to the window.

"Well Eddie you are there to hang out with me, not to moon over Joe." Barry couldn't help but to grumble. As soon as his brain registered what came out of his mouth, the blood went all up to his head. Barry could have sworn he had lit up like a red beacon and tried to avoid looking at Eddie. Eddie chuckled at his friend and sat next to him, leaving no space between them.

"Don't worry Barry, you are still my favorite person in the whole wide world. I like you a lot." Eddie assured Barry who couldn't help but to cross his arms and look at the blonde from the corner of his eye. 

Barry listened to Eddie talk about what Ronnie and Caitlin did with Cisco. That’s another trio that everyone knew not to mess with. He smiled as he watched the blonde gesture wildly as he continued on with the story about the trio. Eddie didn't need to know the sole reason why Barry executed a revenge on them. He didn't need to know that Barry overheard them making fun of Eddie's chunkiness. If you ask Barry he adores the extra weight on the blonde but Eddie is very sensitive about it so Barry doesn't push it. Barry focused back on Eddie's face and nodded to whatever he was saying. Being in love with your best friend sucks. Being in love with your best friend who doesn't realize your feelings while you constantly avoid being beat up by bullies in high school sucks even more. But Barry wouldn't go through with that for anyone else who wasn’t Eddie.


End file.
